Simple Plan
by Schmootzie Poo
Summary: What if you had a Simple Plan, and things didn’t quite go along with it? Welcome to Draco and Hermione’s world. (A series of songfics to simple plan’s album: no pads, no helmets, just balls)
1. the worst day ever 1

What if you had a Simple Plan, and things didn't quite go along with it? Welcome to Draco and Hermione's world. (A series of songfics to simple plan's album: no pads, no helmets, just balls)  
  
  
  
It's 6 AM  
  
The clock is ringing  
  
I need to spend  
  
An hour snoozing  
  
Cause I don't think I'm gonna make it  
  
Draco Malfoy walked down the corridors of Malfoy manor, it was early in the morning as far as he could tell. No one else was awake. Then Draco saw his father walking down the corridor, well that's if you could call Lucius Malfoy a father. More like a cold-hearted bastard. Right now Draco didn't want to be at Malfoy Manor, he didn't want to be anywhere. Imagine knowing the fact that your father hated your existence? His mother was loving and caring, but she could never even get close to her own son because of his father. Lucius luckily didn't see Draco as he was walking rather running down the hall, off to another one of his 'meetings' or 'death eater round ups' as Draco liked to call them.  
  
I punch in  
  
I'm still sleeping  
  
Watch the clock  
  
But its not moving  
  
Cause everyday is never ending  
  
I need to work I'm always spending  
  
Hermione Granger sat was lying in her bed at 6AM, she was thinking about her family and how everyday her father would come home from work, get drunk then beat his mother or her, sometimes they would get out of it but it would be even worse the next day. She watched the clock, and it seemed as if it wasn't moving, like time had stopped, she wished life was like that because that meant no more abuse. She couldn't wait until the end of the year, she was moving out, putting her mother into a nursing home and starting her own life, as far away from her father as possible.  
  
And I feel like I'm living the worst day over and over again  
  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
  
I feel like I'm living the worst day  
  
I feel like your gone  
  
And every day is the worst day ever  
  
Draco awoke to the sounds of screaming, his mother most likely, he was used to the sounds of her being bashed by her 'husband'. He hated it but if he tried to stop it, he would get it even worse. Sometimes he was envious of all of that Gryffindor bravery, although he would never show it. 'If you act like a Malfoy I will treat you like one' his fathers words ran through his head. Not bloody likely, I've been doing all you've said for years, yet I still don't live up to your expectations he thought.  
  
Yesterday was the worst day ever  
  
And tomorrow won't be better  
  
It's history repeating on and on  
  
Summer plans are gone forever  
  
I'd trade them in for dishpan water  
  
Cause everyday is never ending  
  
I need to work I'm always spending  
  
Hermione awoke to the sounds of her father's voice, 'you stupid woman, you can't do anything right!' he roared at Helen Granger. Hermione pulled on her dressing gown and walked downstairs. The scene was horrible, he was standing over her holding a blood-covered knife. 'Oh, and if it isn't the witch, go ask stumble-bum to fix this one, she's gone and there's nothing you can do about it!' he thundered. Hermione ran up to her room, gathered her things and climbed down the drainpipe (A/N: think of that scene with rizzo in grease) She ran to the bus depot and got away from her father.  
  
It's so long  
  
I can't go on  
  
Draco walked into the kitchen and saw a not from his parents: 'Draco, your father is taking me away somewhere, I don't know the exact details, there is some money underneath the 3rd floorboard from the family portrait in the ball room, take it and get yourself out of the house as quickly as you can, Your loving mother, Narcissa Malfoy' That bastard will pay thought Draco as he scrunched up the note and made his way out of the hell-hole that was Malfoy Manor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Please review, this is my first shot at writing a DM/HG, Please tell me what you think, a few more chapters to come. 


	2. i'm just a kid

I woke up it was 7  
  
I waited til 11  
  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
  
I think I've got alot of friends  
  
But I don't hear from them  
  
What's another night all alone  
  
When you're spending every day on your own  
  
And here it goes  
  
Hermione Granger sat at the bus depot waiting for the bus that was taking her to Kings Cross, where she would be staying until September 1st. She re- read the timetable one more time and then began thinking about Harry and Ron, they hadn't written to her all Summer, which was very unlike them. And she thought she had friends.  
  
I'm just a kid  
  
And life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a kid  
  
I know that it's not fair  
  
Nobody cares coz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me  
  
Draco Malfoy was walking down the cold, dusty road on the way to, well to be exact he didn't know, he was just looking for civilization to be blunt. He thought his mother expected him to take muggle transport to Kings Cross, he had seen those 'busses' in his muggle studies text books, maybe he would have to catch one of those. He saw a boy with dark hair and glasses, and he thought of Saint Potter. I'll bet Potter's not wondering the streets right now looking for some sort of transportation he's never seen thought Draco bitterly to himself. He continued to walk until he saw a bus up ahead.  
  
And maybe when the night is dead  
  
I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again  
  
I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
  
Everyone's got somewhere to go & they're gonna leave me here on my own  
  
And here it goes  
  
Hermione sat on the bus that was taking her to Kings Cross when she heard a loud thumping on the side of the vehicle, she looked outside and there was a blonde boy standing there, he looked about 6'0, pale skinned and blonde haired. 'Excuse me, driver, I think there's someone who wants to get onto the bus' she said and sure enough he stopped and let the person on.  
  
I'm just a kid  
  
And life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a kid  
  
I know that it's not fair  
  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me  
  
Great, this is what it's come to, Draco Malfoy hailing down a muggle-buggy so he can get a lift to some place where he might as well not be going because he has absolutely no clue about what goes on there. The driver opened the doors for him and he stepped on. 'Excuse me, does this bus go to kings cross?' He asked the driver. 'Yes, son it does, you got 2 pounds there?' He asked him and Draco stared blankly at the Muggle money his mother had given him. 'It's two of those coins there' he said to him and Draco obediently handed over the money. Then he took his seat behind some strangely-familiar bushy hair. 


End file.
